pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wraith/Archive 2
This is a memory bank of a talk page, do not edit. To give Peanut64 a message go Here. Where Are You !? I need your help and as second-in-command of Pikcanon-NOT you should be here more often. Please make an attempt to edit before sunday of this week. It's fine if you're not always here. I can't always edit here, but I will add what I can. Portal-Kombat I understand that except for me, everyone has a life outside of the wiki (that was supposed to be a joke). So let's compromise here. You should try to do something here once a week. Not once a day, not every day, just one edit per week. If you can keep that up you shall keep your position as second-in-command, but if you can't you will be demoted to third-in-command and Portal-Kombat shall become second-in-command. I really don't want to do that as you have helped me a lot in the past and I want you to be higher up in the wiki because of that. If you do not want to be second-in-command I will reluctantly give that position to PK. I leave the decision of your position in the wiki up to you. If you stay as second-in-command (SiC from now on) you will have to be a bureaucrat. If you want to remain SiC you need to post a position upgrade request at User Rights Requests/version2.0 and I can make the upgrade happen. I don't care what Rocky says, a person who doesn't even edit here isn't going to tell me who and who not to upgrade in position. If he/she wants you just as a sysop, he has to do it himself/herself. AHHPEANUT64ISALSOCHRISTALLUCARIO???????? GoldPikPik silver 16:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hello, new bureaucrat. I would like you to reflect this promotion in your sig by adding something like in my sig. Also because of this promotion you are now SiC until you quit. If a user asks you for a promotion you must make a new heading for that user on User Rights Requests/version2.0 like you did for yourself.Then we will vote on the promotion like we did for you. This is the law of Sir Pikmin, and the penalty for an immediate promotion is demotion for that bureaucrat. All bureaucrats are subject to that law, even me. you may edit now, peanut64 (gold/silver/bronze) GoldPikPik silver 00:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) GSB U MADE A TEMPLATE 4 GOLD/SILVER/BRONZE??? OH MY GOSH! THAT ROX!!! THX SOO MUCH!!! GoldPikPik silver 00:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) DP I put so much time into PSI that I neglected my other project, Pikmin: Distant Planet, which I actually do not know what to do with. I could pretty much have it be anything, 'cause it's not part of the buildup trilogy. Anyways, I probably will not get many chances to edit next week, but I know I'll make some progress on it over the summer for sure. Also, whenever the time is right I'll help with Ultimate Doom. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hio, do u need any help w/ your fanon games?? GoldPikPik silver 23:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) So i am to make a challenge mode 4 your game? just wondering GoldPikPik silver 23:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Heh, actually after I made a big edit to DP, pretty much all my ideas started forming. Anyways, I will first help witih Global Breakdown enemies, and if anyone needs help with the challenge mode then I'm more than willing to help with that too. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* So lemme get this straght, i am to create a VERY impotant part in your game, and if i dont do well, u will delete it and the world will implode???? no pressure GoldPikPik silver 00:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I gtg ttyl (translation: i have to go talk to you later) GoldPikPik silver 00:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) So could I make more enemy pages for Global Breakdown? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* And one more thing, I changed my mind about DP being an RTS, sorry :( I kind of want it to be more story-oriented. The Pikmin may be in it, but it's not really a true "Pikmin" game because the gameplay is totally different. The kind of stuff that can only happen in fanon. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I'm probably not just an RTS fan. But what kind of a game is Pikmin? It's like RTS, but at the same time it's not really. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yeah, I've added a couple new things to the Piklopedia just now. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* PGB Here is the challenge mode: Pikmin: Global Breakdown/Challenge Mode I Haven't yet added anything, but I wanted to see if you liked the format GoldPikPik silver 18:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ok, im on it :) GoldPikPik silver 23:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, ive done a BUNCH! and i want 2 see if you approve GoldPikPik silver 00:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Umm... Peanut? have u seen the updated challenge mode? GoldPikPik silver 21:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Umm... ok, ur kinda freaking me out... GoldPikPik silver ' 22:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) LOL. thanks :) 'GoldPikPik silver ' 22:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :) so, did you like the changes? 'GoldPikPik silver ' 22:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) uhhh hello? r u still online? 'GoldPikPik silver ''' 22:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Areas and Other Stuff Yeah, I'll help on the areas. But tomorrow, I have a huge test. After that, I'll be all set. Also, thanks but I don't feel like adding a new enemy into all the area and dungeon pages for PSI. And congrats on beating Pikmin 2. Such a good game... although, I haven't played it in a while. I was thinking of picking up New Play Control Pikmin 2, but I haven't seen one U.S. release date. And last of all, keep your eyes peeled on June 2nd. You just might see something about the real Pikmin 3! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* There is a good possibility that Nintendo will show the public some things about Pikmin 3 at the E3 convention on June 2, I believe. It's heavily rumored, and Nintendo says they want to make up for what the press deemed to be a poor showing at last year's E3. (That's Electronic Entertainment Expo.) Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Two things: One, yes you may make contests and the like. Two, if you ever promote someone without going through the correct channels first I will take away all of you rights, sysop and bureaucrat. I would have taken away your bureaucrat powers but sysop rights can be changed so it is ok. Just don't do it again. DP Stuff Glad you like what I've decided to go with. I left the title vague so I could try out a few different ideas before I found one that would be most fun to do. Anyways, I'm interested to see what you'll do with the timeline! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Ah, so THAT's the timeline. Well it works perfectly as far as I'm concerned. One last thought I've been having is that once I've completed all my work in Distant Planet and anything remaining in PSI (assuming we haven't started work with Ultimate Doom) I would make a Pikmin game in an alternate timeline. But even if I make that, it won't be for quite a while. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Thanks, now that I think about it, the talk page was quite crowded. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* SQUIRREL!----Hi there Woot toot :D '''I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy! Like It??????? i made it out of bordom :D I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy! SHimmmyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thx 4 putting me (well my game) on the timeline sorry i havnt been on 4 a while, im now ungrounded from roblox and i got sims3, so ive been on that GoldPikPik silver ''' 23:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Distractions Hey, I haven't been as active here recently because I've had a few distractions. I was playing Majora's Mask with a friend the other day for the first time in a while and I started up a new file- plus, I finally found somebody who had a GBA link cable so we could beat Wind Waker 100%. In other words, Zelda's been keeping me from getting ahead in DP. Anyways, it's good to see the Buildup Trilogy coming together nicely. Also, I voted for you as favorite sysop, so I guess we're equal! By the way, it's perfectly fine if you use the weather system. It would make more sense in PGB because the Global Breakdown has a lot of strange weather. I think I should also mention, it's difficult for me to write more things about DP without spoiling the ending. Maybe I should write the ending somewhere else to get it out of my system! Then, I can finish with the rest like I did with PSI. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* That sounds like an interesting idea. Before I can sign off on it I need to know what you know about our US government. First, is the US a democracy or a republic? Second, what is the maximum amount of terms a President can serve? Third, what was the original version of the phrase "life,liberty, and the pursuit of happiness""? Finally, if there is a tie in the Senate, who is the tiebreaker? Please answer these questions on my talk page. Also, 2/3 of the Congress's votes are required for a law to reach the President's desk, the sysops can't be only in the Senate because all but two regular users here are sysops, and you should ask PK about the switch to US government style leadership on the wiki. Another question: if your idea is initiated, who will be the president and vice president? If the roles are kept the same as now(I am FiC(President), you are SiC(Vice-President)) what will PK be? I am sorry if it seems like I don't like this plan of yours because of all the questions, but I want to make sure that the new leadership is done right if it is welcomed by everyone. To see what the people think I am making a poll on the main page. If they like the plan I will start helping to make the switch.Please answer as quickly as possible so this can get done if need be! Question one is correct. Question 2 is wrong, a president can serve three terms:one then he/she is voted out of office, then re-elected for two consecutive terms. Question three is "life, liberty, and property". The final question is the vice president. Good job on the first question, most people get that wrong! I also agree that the wiki should stay the same and new rules need to be voted on by the IC's and I do understand it now. My questions were just to make sure you knew the correct US government. Question one was the only real question, all others didn't really matter to me. Anyway I vote yes on your new plan and wish to learn more. Also for PK maybe he could be Speaker of the Wiki (announces leaders' plans to the users) and Ambassador to Wikia (Works with other wikis to improve relations with them). Sorry if I was making it too complicated. I also need to know all the intricacies of your plan so I can help more. I also think it's a good idea to inform Killerbreadbug72 about this now that he will be here more and help us with it. Sorry for wall o' text. I know about the Constitution and I have some minor changes to it that would help. First, all changes made to any rules must be in italics. Second, only very bad swear words should be banned. The words hell, ass, crap, and damn are words that should be allowed, but only in moderation. Finally, all new sysops and bureaucrats should have to take an oath similar to the oath that the president takes when he/she is sworn in. If you agree with these rules I will then put up a poll so all of the users can vote on those possible changes. Thanks. My Piklopedia's probably going to change shape a lot over time, coming up with the new enemies could take a while. I'm thinking mostly of many new bosses, but I don't want to ignore the classic Pikmin enemies either. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Ominous Night It seems like a cool idea. Fighting could be difficult though, what with so many enemies at night. It would be like the "blackout" sequence from Luigi's Mansion. (If you've played that game, it's given a lot of people bad memories.) Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Also: "Ominous Night" is a cool name. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* It's been a long time since I've played Luigi's Mansion. I gave it to my cousins so they could finish it, and I'm going to visit them this summer and take it back... I don't remember that much of the game to be honest, but I remember Boolossus as being a very difficult boss. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* 50+ Bombs Explosion I thought I should mention this, even if it's not directly wiki-related. In Pikmin 1 for the Gamecube, I went to the Final Trial and with 100 Yellow Pikmin I gathered as many bomb-rocks as I could. After I'd gone over the whole area, about 53 of them all had bombs. So, for the sake of testing it out I set all the bombs off at the same time at the same spot and zoomed the camera close in. It was really loud. There was practically a heat wave. Anyways, I reset the day and this time let the Emperor Bulblax eat the 50+ bomb rocks. It knocked off half of his energy immediately, which was pretty surprising considering he has so much life in Pikmin 1 (in Pikmin 2 his endurance is pathetic, as well as his size.) I'm not sure if this works the same in Pikmin New Play Control, but try it out sometime. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I like this poll. It would be a good thing to spread the knowledge that this wiki is here, that way more people can contribute their ideas as well. We can't be the ONLY ones here all the time anyways, sometimes we've got long periods of inactivity (in my case right now). Also, I went to a concert today but I waited in a bookstore in the meantime, while I was there I found the prima guide for Pikmin: New Play Control. It had very nice maps and enemy sketches as well as some enemy art that got ignored from the first Pikmin game, like the Shearwig. They also said that the Mamuta is the "God of Pikmin" and that the Smoky Progg is the "Lord of Pikmin." Portal-Kombat*Sysop* What do you use to do your recolors? I want to know so I can use that so I can recolor my creatures/pikmin for PR and my other games. Speaking of which, why don't you take a look at my two new pikmin games: Pikmin Online and Pikmin:Beginnings. I would love to get some feedback on them, as they are what I will be working on after the conclusion of the Buildup Trilogy and PUD. Check Wiklopedia's Recent Changes list, I am already there. Thanks for telling me how the recolors were made! Hey, thanks so much! These are great! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Sure. In fact, I appreciate it because it's difficult to come up with new enemies for me at the moment for some reason. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* An Icy Bulblax sounds cool! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Thanks so much! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* These are excellent maps, and I like how Impact Island turned out. However, I would first like to think over the layout of how the game would play before deciding on whether or not to use the maps that you already made. They are good, but I'm going to work on explaining how each place is set out, sort of like how I did in PSI. Afterwards though, you're totally welcome to make maps. Thanks for adding a link to the music as well! This will turn out great. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I would like to design the areas myself, but I could use help with the different types of artifacts encountered in the game. For the most part, they should be some kind of machinery with a mysterious purpose, but they could be regular household items as well simply misinterpreted as something complex (i.e. mousetraps, flashlights, etc.) also, some references to other game series with the artifacts would be nice, as well as what abilities the special ones give to captains, like stronger punching, bigger whistles and more. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I think it is also a good idea. Right now I'm making a basic list of the order in which areas and dungeons are visited on my user page that way I can design the areas based around that concept. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Sounds good to me! DP is open for a sequel for certain, as nothing truly ground-breaking happens in it that would really force a sequel to follow its exact story. Although, I am looking forwards to writing the ending. But in the meantime, I think I've finally got some good ideas going. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Without giving too much away, I'm going to say that it wouldn't make sense for the Tempest to make an appearance in the sequel. Sorry, but if I was to tell you the reason why, I'd give away the ending! I have to finish everything else first. You could make virtually everything from Ominous Night at this point, but try to not make too much story related stuff if you plan on basing it off Distant Planet's story until you see the ending. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Alright. It may take a while for me to finish the rest of DP as you probably know, but that's just because I'd like to focus more on the puzzles and stuff. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I'm not going to change your edits immediately, but could I decide where the creatures in DP can be found? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Okay, but no boss enemies please. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hey, Peanut. I'm form the Pikipedia, but nothing's happening there so I made an account here. Can I make up my own made-up enemy/cave articles? --Gamefreak75 05:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Also, what's website/download did you use to make the Lava Goolix and other fanon-related articles?--Gamefreak75 05:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Peanut, how do you save the image from movie maker and transport it here?--Gamefreak75 15:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Peanut, how do you make a link? Can you come to this article: "Pikmin: The After Years" to help me with the it. They are the ones that are enclosed in two brackets.--Gamefreak75 16:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You have the rich text editor turned on. Just go to prefrences and settings, then check Turn Rich Text Editor Off to edit normally with the brackets for the links and that stuff.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yeah I saw! Heh, awesome a Snagull dungeon! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I saw the name but didn't see the reference at first. I guess it's kind of pointless to ask because you like the Great Sea music and everything, but you're a Wind Waker fan too, right? It's probably my favorite game ever. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* How do I make a template for my game? You think you could mak me one that says: The After Years It's probably because I've played it so many times, but Wind Waker is likely the easiest Zelda game. That being said, it is a very tough game the first time through due to the huge world where it is very easy to get lost, and some enemies are crazyscary when you're a little kid. The boss of that dungeon you got stuck in is also very difficult unless you use targeting, which I didn't learn about until like the end of the game. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* This article contains information about the non-canon game, Pikmin: The After Years, and made by the user, Gamefreak75.--Gamefreak75 00:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much. now I think I'm all set to begin with the areas.--Gamefreak75 00:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) It may take me a while to do each are in my game because I go really in depth.--Gamefreak75 00:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I still hate the Waterwraith as well as the "Miniblin" enemies from Wind Waker. They come out of NOWHERE. Also, the turrets from Portal are scary at one o' clock in the morning. Very scary. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Do one of you guys think you could shrink the picture of the Supersonic Bulblax I put? --Gamefreak75 01:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Miniblin were rat demons that could run on walls and ceilings and had little pitchforks. They sound like this: DE-DET! DE-DET! DE-DET! To me it sounded like Ne-Net so I called them "Ne-Nets" until I learned their real name. I still mess it up sometimes. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yeah, I hate those things, too. Also, Peanut, is there are way to only recolor part of a picture, like the Icy Blowhog one, where only its snout had changed color but the rest of its body was teh same?--Gamefreak75 01:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) That's a great glitch! I always wanted to explore more of the Distant Spring. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* :To change colors: get an image. Copy it; change the color of the copied image. Copy the portion you want color-changed from the copy image to the original. --Yoshord 03:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Peanut, but I haven't had a moment to edit at any wiki for a couple of days. I'm keeping a few friends company who came here after I hadn't seen them for a long time. I'll get back to wikis as soon as I get a chance, but unfortunately I think I may go through long periods of inactivity due to upcoming vacations. I'll try to edit often! Anyways, enjoy Wind Waker. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hie I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy! Going on Vacation Sorry, but I won't be here for the next couple of weeks. I may get in a few edits anyways... we'll just have to see. Part of the reason I haven't been able to edit here that much over the last few days is because I had to get so much ready before the trip. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hie Thank you, I'll try my best to finish with my games, but I'm helping Kirby Wiki out right now. I'll check in every 2-3 days and see how everything is going.-- 17:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Also, how many more people need to come before I am upgraded?-- 05:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Back from vacation, now i'm going on another one Cousins. Well, they're Pikmin fans like myself, so at least we'll have something to do. I'll bring my computer so hopefully I can edit while I'm there. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yeah, it's just that I wished my schedule was a little bit more loose this summer. Who knows, maybe I might have more time to edit during the school year? Then again, I'll probably have a bigger workload, as usual... >_< Portal-Kombat*Sysop* What does it mean created for uncloggin reasons.-- 00:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I just have to know more about Ultimate Doom. Nothing is known about it other than Green and Tan pikmin return. Please, is there anything you can tell me about PUD? This helps everyone if you tell me because I can't make a good game unless I know what it is. If you don't want anyone but me to know, you can always e-mail me at sirpikmin86@yahoo.com. With your comment on PR's talk page: was that sarcasm or was it true? I don't know about you, but I really have a hard time telling sarcasm from reading something and that's why I am asking. Why did you move Forum:Index to Discussion Boards:Index? I can find absolutely no reason why this was done. Please reply with your reason on my talkpage by 24 hours or it will be moved back. What was the new feature going to be? I have implemented the features you told me about, and with a little improvisation it is functional! Please make a forum at the Onion Complex about yourself, as that is what the forum is going to be for. If you have any suggestions/comments, you know where to tell me them.